Two Goombas, One Gnorc
Two Goombas, One Gnorc is a crossover short written by MarioFan65, based on the Mario and Spyro game franchises. Taking place after Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon, one gnorc was forced to watch over the castle while Gnasty Gnorc and his minions left to go to a concert tour, trying to avoid creatures coming from a portal in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was released on May 29, 2018. Characters *Gnorc Guard *Gnasty Gnorc *The Goombas *Bowser (minor) *Kamek (minor) *Bowser Jr. (minor) *Spyro (indirectly mentioned) Transcript (At Gnasty Gnorc's castle, a dirty looking castle, filled with gnorcs alike, they are seen building weapons and doing some work. Some of them are training as they throw the axes at the dragon cardboards.) *Gnorc #1: Take that dragon! *Gnorc #2: Burn in ashes. *Gnorc #3: They stink! (The Gnorc Guard is seen cleaning the floor) *Gnorc Guard: Ugh, someone spill their drink on the floor. *Gnasty Gnorc: *on speaker* Attention everyone, please report to the stage! *Gnorc Guard: Stage time! (At the stage) *Gnorc #4: Ooh. *Gnorc #5: What is he gonna say? *Gnorc #6: About shoots and ladders? *Gnorc #4: No. Something else. *Gnasty Gnorc: *come up on stage* Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls. Today we were all invited to go to the Axes N' Roses concert. *Everyone: *cheers* Pack up. We're gonna get going. *Gnorc Guard: Woo hoo! Oh yeah, it's time to go. *Gnasty Gnorc: Wait! You're not going. *Gnorc Guard: What? What did i do? *Gnasty Gnorc: You ain't going somewhere? *Gnorc Guard: Did i wet the floor? *Gnasty Gnorc: You are going to watch the castle over. What happen if we come back and the dragons came to burn us all. *Gnasty Guard: But there are no dragons sir. *Gnasty Gnorc: Wrong! There was a dragon before. He looks purple as small as a cat. Sorry kiddo, you need to watch everything while we're gone. Come on men, let's roll out! *Everyone: *cheers* *Gnorc #1: Everyone outside! *Gnasty Guard: Gosh, i hate being left out. I alway watch the castle alone all year. (At Bowser's Castle in Bowser Jr.'s room) *Bowser: Son! Why is the mess filled with shirts and plushes alike? *Bowser Jr.: I'm sorry dad. I was having a slumber party with the Koopalings yesterday. *Bowser: First of all, you have all the boys and one girl in a slumber party? Slumber parties are for girls, not for boys! *Kamek: Look like i need to clean up all the work he made. *Bowser Jr.: It wasn't me. *Bowser: Liar! Kamek, go get the broom from the storage room. *Kamek: Yes Master Bowser. *Bowser: Look like it's you and me son. We have a lot of consequences to do. (At the storage room, Kamek look into the trash part of the big room) *Kamek: Where is the broom? This place is big for a Magikoopa to fit. (Back at Gnasty Gnorc's castle, the Gnorc Guard went into the bathroom to see toilet paper in the water) *Gnorc Guard: Toilet paper?! *flush the toiler, making it clogged* Oh no, it's clogged again! I need to find the plunger! (Back at Bowser's Castle, one goomba came into the storage to sniff on the footprints) *Kamek: No Goomba, you can't be in here right now. Get out, go find a place to sniff. *Goomba #1: *walk into the warp pipe* *Kamek: That warp pipe is broken sir. Someone must have smashed it into the hole. *Goomba #1: *jump into the warp pipe* *Kamek: No! Where are you? I can't find you. You disappear! (Back at Gnasty Gnorc's castle, the Gnorc Guard is still fixing the toilet with the plunger) *Gnorc Guard: Gosh, does anyone know how to put garbage in the trash can? (A pipe sound was coming from the other room) *Gnorc Guard: What now? *go into the storage room* Ah, it's just garbage. (The goomba appeared from the warp pipe) *Gnorc Guard: Ah, mushroom. Look like lunch. *Goomba #1: *scare the gnorc* *Gnorc Guard: Monster! Where is the gun? *use a shotgun* A shotgun? Hm, that's okay. *shoot on the Goomba* *Goomba #1: *keep escaping the gunshots* *Gnorc Guard: Come back here you creep! *Goomba #1: *climb over a pile of trash* *Gnorc Guard: Hey. You don't have hands, you can't climb over a pile of trash. *shot on the trash* Come out trash! *Goomba #1: *taint on the gnorc* *Gnorc Guard: You can't win. You are going to be lunch! *shot on the Goomba* *Goomba #1: *hide* *Gnorc Guard: Huh? Did i shoot the baby mushroom? Yes. Now let me find a grill to cook this mushroom up. (Back at the storage in Bowser's castle) *Kamek: Why hasn't he come out of the pipe. I'm getting goosebumps over here. (Another Goomba came in the room) *Kamek: Hey, you can't be in here. Someone is trapped into the warp pipe. *Goomba #2: *look at the wand* *Kamek: You want this? *throw the wand in the ground* Go get it! *Goomba #2: *shake the wand* *Kamek: Come over here, give it back to me. *Goomba #2: *throw the wand at Kamek* *Kamek: Go home now. *Goomba #2: *stand in the warp pipe* *Kamek: Don't even think about it. Someone is trapped there. *Goomba #2: *enter the warp pipe* *Kamek: No! Now i need to find both of them. (Back at the storage in Gnasty Gnorc's castle) *Gnorc Guard: *still hold the shotgun* Come on. I have something special for you. A snack! Come on baby worm, i have a lesson for you. *Goomba #2: *came out of the warp pipe* *Gnorc Guard: There you are! *use the shotgun to shoot the Goomba* *Goomba #2: *jump out of the pipe as the gun shot hit the wall* *Gnorc Guard: Hey. *Goomba #1: *pop out of the trash* *Gnorc Guard: Huh? *Goomba #1: *bite the gnorc's feet* *Gnorc Guard: Ahh! Now there's two of them! *Goomba #2: *growl* *Gnorc Guard: I didn't know they have teeth. *Goomba #1: *growl* *Gnorc Guard: Oh no you two. This isn't a endgame. *Goomba #1: Come over here. *Goomba #2: We're not gotta hurt you, we're gonna roast you anyways. *Gnorc Guard: Mommy? (Back with Kamek) *Kamek: That's it, i'm going in. *enter the pipe* (Kamek arrive at Gnasty Gnorc's castle and shoot on the Gnorc Guard) *Kamek: Goombas, come here now! *Goomba #1: No. *Goomba #2: I want food! *Kamek: Okay okay, you get something to eat. *create a hamburger* Get the burger you slowpokes! *throw the hamburger on the floor* *Goomba #1: Yum. *Goomba #2: Tasty. *Gnorc Guard: *get up* Now it's mine. *shot on two Goombas* *Kamek: Oh my, you did it. *Gnorc Guard: What did i do? *Kamek: You shot the two Goombas and i am very proud of you. Thank you for punishing them. *Gnorc Guard: You are welcome. It's so good to be bad. *Kamek: Alright baby mushrooms, you're going straight to time out! *grab the Goombas and throw them to the warp pipe* Thanks again. *Gnorc Guard: You are welcome again. *Kamek: Up and away. *jump in the warp pipe* *Gnorc Guard: All clear. I need to clean up the place now. (Back at Bowser's castle in Bowser Jr.'s bedroom) *Bowser: No more messes, okay? *Bowser Jr.: Okay daddy. *Bowser: Let clean up together, shall we? *Bowser Jr.: Yes daddy. *Kamek: Bowser, i saw two Goombas trying to wreck havoc in the other world. *Bowser: GOOMBAS! COME HERE! YOU'RE GROUNDED! *Goomba #1: Run. *Goomba #2: Let's hide in the bathroom. *Bowser: Gah! I will punish you all. Get back here you baby mommies! *Kamek: Mind we clean up while your dad is chasing the Goombas? *Bowser Jr.: Oh sure, let's clean up. *Kamek: Sure thing. (Back at Gnasty Gnorc's castle, the gnorcs came back with Gnasty Gnorc after the concert) *Gnorc #1: Best concert ever! *Gnorc #2: You shook me all night long. *Gnorc #3: I want to grow long hair like a girl! *Gnasy Gnorc: Well, well, well. You miss the show. Did you clean the whole castle up? *Gnorc Guard: Oh Gnasty Gnorc, you're back. Everything is all clean while you were gone. (Gnasty Gnorc and the Gnorc Guard enter the storage room, turned out to be clean with a broken warp pipe) *Gnasty Gnorc: It's clean! Oh my. You know what that mean. *Gnorc Guard: Uh oh. *Gnasty Gnorc: I'm just playing. You can now hang out with your friends anytime. *Gnorc Guard: Yes! Now i can leave anytime i want. *Gnasty Gnorc: Thank goodness, now i can have some peace and quiet. *Gnorc Guard: Woo hoo. *Gnasty Gnorc: Lucky me. THE END (In a post-credit scene, Gnasty Gnorc find out that the bathroom is clogged) *Gnasty Gnorc: WHO CLOGGED THE BATHROOM?! *Gnorc Guard: Uh oh? *Gnasty Gnorc: You. Get back here! *Gnorc Guard: Oh no, somebody help me! THE REAL END Trivia *This is the first Crossover Omniverse Saga short focusing on the enemies. *Axes N' Roses are a parody of the real life band Gun N' Roses. *The title is a pun of Two Dragons, One Love, a advertisement in Spyro: Shadow Legacy about an upcoming book of the same title. Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers Category:Shorts